Día lluvioso
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Un día lluvioso hace pensar a una pareja en lo que podría llegar a pasar en un futuro no muy lejano. Ryo&Rika. ONE SHOT ¡Dejen Reviews por favor y gracias por leer!


**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.**

Rika tiene 21 años y Ryo tiene 25 años.

* * *

Las calles estaban desiertas a pesar de ser temprano, había sólo unas cuantas personas caminando por las calles y carros no pasaban muchos, eran las 7:30 p.m. pero pareciera ser más tarde por el cielo obscuro que estaba sobre mí, parecía bastante molesto. Había grandes nubes grises llenas de agua, pareciera que en cualquier segundo su furia se dejaría cae sobre la ciudad. Hace ya 10 años de los acontecimientos del digimundo, y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de Renamon. Los juegos con las cartas eran muy divertidos, hasta que perdimos las esperanzas en volver a ver nuevamente a nuestro amigos digimons.

Ahora estaba en la universidad, camino a mi casa después de un arduo día de estudios. Di la vuelta en la calle Piamonte, empezando a caminar algo más rápido porque relámpagos comenzaron a aturdir la ciudad, el enojo del cielo comenzó a desatarse, enseguida cayeron pequeñas gotas de agua. Cubrí mi cabeza con una carpeta pero sí la dejaba mucho tiempo mis papeles se arruinarían, la gotas comenzaron a caer con mayor furia. Me resguardé bajo el techo de una casa que no tenía reja y contemplé la lluvia.

Me fascina que llueva porque generalmente trae cosas buenas consigo, pero en este momento preferiría que no fuera así porque suelo enfermarme muy fácilmente. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, me apresuré en encontrarlo pensando que era una llamada.

_¿Te agarro la lluvia? Debes verte_

_muy hermosa empapada. ¿Quieres_

_que vaya por ti? _

30 Jun. 2013 7:50 PM

De: Ryo Akiyama

Su buen humor no me cayó en gracia, por lo cual no respondí el mensaje, él mismo entendería que yo me iría por mi propia cuenta. La furia del cielo comenzó a calmarse, así que salí de esa casa antes de que lo hicieron sus dueños y se asustaran por verme ahí parada con mi ropa escurriendo. Al llegar a mi casa esperaba encontrarme con mi madre, pero recordé que su visita sería hasta la próxima semana.

_- ¿Rika, eres tu amor? – _

_- No, soy un señor tratando de robar tu casa –_ le respondí mientras sacaba mis libros de la mochila para que no se mojaran más, o para que se secaran.

- _¡Ah, bien! Solo no te lleves el refrigerador por favor – _me siguió el juego

_- Lo tomaré en cuenta – _caminé hacia mi habitación para quitarme la ropa mojada y tomar una ducha caliente antes de que me resfriara

- _¿Te mojaste mucho, por qué no me respondiste? – _escuché la voz de Ryo acercándose a mi habitación.

- _Ya estaba muy cerca… Y mojada… No me pareció necesario que salieras a resfriarte tú también –_ le respondí mientras colgaba mi ropa en un perchero

- _Bueno, espero que no te resfríes tanto como la última vez – _su voz se alejó nuevamente

- _Yo espero lo mismo – _salí desnuda hacia el baño y cerré la puerta, abrí la llave izquierda de la regadera para que comenzara a salir agua caliente, después de todo, hacía algo de frío. Cerré mis ojos e introduje mi cuerpo al chorro de agua, esto provocó que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se nivelara nuevamente… Coloqué shampoo en mi cabello y enjaboné el resto de mi cuerpo.

- _¿Puedo acompañarte? – _la voz de Ryo rompió el silencio que había en el baño

- _Claro –_ deslizó el cancel y entró al chorro de agua conmigo. Jamás pensé en vivir con Ryo y es que siendo un hombre tan perfecto, no pensé poder tolerarlo, pero finalmente, hace tres años y medio me di cuenta que mi amor por él podría vencer ese miedo de ser menospreciada por su perfección.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura, instintivamente coloqué los míos alrededor de la suya también y recosté mí cabeza en su hombro y así nos estuvimos un rato bajo el agua, sin decir palabra alguna, solo sintiendo nuestro amor. Lo miré a los ojos con ternura y él acercó su rostro al mío, dándome pequeños besos por toda mi cara.

_- ¿Terminaste bañarte? – _me preguntó

_- Sí –_

_- Períteme – _me hice a un lado, se apresuró en lavarse su cabello y su cuerpo y enseguida cerró la llave, deslizó el cancel y agarró una toalla y esperó mientras me la colocaba en el cabello, luego tomó otra y me la dio para que me secara el cuerpo y tomó la tercera y secó su cuerpo -_ ¡Ven! –_

Me llevó a su habitación, quise decir, a la habitación donde tenía sus pertenencias porque generalmente usábamos solo una. Esto de vivir juntos es maravilloso, claro, acompañado con una cuantas peleas que nos hacen humanos; llevaba un año viviendo con Ryo y todo iba muy bien, después de que él salía de trabajar hacía la comida, yo llegaba para comer y regresaba a la escuela. Cuando estaba en casa yo me encargaba de hacer la cena. Pero también teníamos desperfectos, Ryo por lo general quería levantarse temprano, por el contrario de mí que quería dormir hasta tarde.

Nos recostamos desnudos en la cama y nos tapamos con una sábana para no sentir frío pero tampoco calor; y nos abrazamos nuevamente dándonos besos esporádicamente.

_- Rika, mi vida – _comenzó a decirme mientras acariciaba mi cara –_ Cada día te pones más bonita – _reí un poco por su comentario

- _No sigas – _aún me sigue avergonzando que me diga esa clase de cosas

- _Es la verdad – _no dije nada y lo volví a besar _– Rika… - _besé sus párpados, su frente y acomodé mi cabeza entre su cuello y pecho _– Ya no quiero seguir viviendo a escondidas contigo, quiero que tu madre y tu abuela lo sepan… Rika quiero casarme contigo –_ levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonreí

- _Ryo, ellas lo saben – _

_- No lo saben completamente, sólo lo sospechan –_

_- Pero esa sospecha se convirtió en seguridad, estoy segura que lo saben y por lo tanto lo aprueban –_

_- Pero Rika, aun así quiero hacerlo de la forma correcta, quiero pedirles tu mano para que seas mi mujer y poder amarte para toda la eternidad, poder tener una bella familia que será el fruto de nuestro amor y envejecer juntos, felices de saber que hemos vivido toda clase de momentos juntos –_

_- Ryo, pero aun no me he graduado, quiero trabajar y ahorrar mi propio dinero para poder hacer una boda que sea única y especial que refleje lo mucho que nos amamos y lo mucho que nos haremos felices el uno al otro –_

_- Con lo que he ahorrado yo es suficiente –_

_- Pero yo también quiero poner de mi parte, amor – _acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos

- _Lo sé pequeña –_ puso su mano en mi cabeza y la colocó cuidadosamente en su pecho – _Y por eso te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras, porque eres el amor de mi vida – _acarició mi cabello húmedo – _Te amo Rika –_ besó mi cabeza

- _Te amo Ryo –_ lo abracé muy fuerte – _¡Te amo tanto! – _suspiré

- _Te preparé la cena, cariño – _

Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la cocina, ayudé a Ryo a sacar los platos, cubiertos, vasos y los llevé a la mesa. Él sirvió los alimentos haciendo que se vieran hermoso, su perfección lo seguía siempre. Cenamos amenamente y charlamos un poco después de cenar.

- _Buenas noches princesa – _me dio un beso apasionado en los labios, haciéndome sentir miles de sensaciones indescriptibles en mi estómago

- _Buenas noches mi príncipe – _lo abracé e intenté dormir inmediatamente, pero miles de pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza, mis ojos se sentían cansados y muy pesados, pero mis pensamientos no permitían dormirme. Traté de moverme sin despertar ni molestar a Ryo

- _¿Tienes pesadillas? –_ me preguntó

_- No… -_

_- ¿Y qué pasa entonces, mi vida? –_

_- Solo te quería decir… espero ansiosa el día de nuestra boda - _instantáneamente pude dormir

* * *

Espero que les guste y sí no les gustó también háganmelo saber y me dicen la razón.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
